Raising My Ex-Husband's Daughter
by MaddieGaines
Summary: [On Hold] Gabriella Montez news that her ex-husband, Troy Bolton, and his new wife were killed in a car accident. If that wasn't bad enough, his daughter—Sharpay Bolton—was left on her doorstep for Gabriella to raise. Gabriella decides to put Sharpay up for adoption. When the two began to get close, Gabriella has to decide to keep her or let another family raise her.


**AN:** This is going to sound weird, but I've always had this weird fantasy about Sharpay and Gabriella having this mother/daughter relationship and then this story came into my head, so I decided to go with it. I'm only posting the prologue just to set the mood for the story as well as to get the readers opinion, so reviews would be very much appreciated.

**AN2**: The story is written in regular POV, but the _italics _is Gabriella's narration of the events that's taking place in this story. For some unknown reason, I decided to have her be a journalist writing her memoirs. Don't ask me why because I really don't know. This is also a total AU because Troy is Sharpay's father and Sharpay and Ryan are in no way related.

**AN3**: I decided to add an extended version of the prologue just so you can get a better understanding of how the story is going to play out, but I will try to get the first chapter out ASAP.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the idea and any OC that might appear in this story. HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Summary**: While writing her memoirs, Gabriella Montez recounts the experience of her bitter divorce from Troy Bolton and how it has affected her socially and emotionally. She then receives news that Troy and his new wife were killed in a car accident. If that wasn't bad enough, his daughter—Sharpay Bolton—was left on her doorstep for Gabriella to raise. After the arrangement doesn't seem to go well for either of them, Gabriella then decides to put Sharpay up for adoption. When the two began to get close, Gabriella has to decide to either keep her or let another family raise her.

**Prologue**

_ Have you ever noticed that life never turns out the way you planned? I mean, every time we find ourselves in situations that we only see in the movies and read books about, we always end up saying, "If someone would've told me that this was going to happen to me, I would've laughed out loud in their face." That's true, you know!_

_If someone would've told me that I was going to be raising the daughter of my ex-husband, I would've laughed in their face and personally made sure they were checked in some kind of mental institution. But I'll get to that part later._

_I just recently turned thirty. By now I should be happily married to Troy Bolton, my high school sweetheart, for almost ten years and have three kids, each no more than two years apart from each other. The oldest would be a six year old named Gloria, a four year old named Tony, and a two year old named Annie. Troy would be would either be a basketball star or a PE teacher, his dream, and I would be either a doctor or a lawyer. We would have a big house with a swimming pool, hot tub, and anything else that people could only dream about and a dog named Sophie. I understand that this is a somewhat unrealistic dream, but this was the dream I wanted._

_Now that I think about it, I guess that if I haven't spent too much focusing on my dream, then my life probably wouldn't have turned out the way it is now._

_Instead of a doctor or lawyer, I'm a well-known journalist, who decided—on a whim—to start writing the memoirs of my life. I did get the big house and the dog Sophie like I wanted, but everything else just didn't happen. I mean, I did marry Troy Bolton like I wanted, but the marriage only lasted for two years._

_You see, I had my life planned out. Well, except for the first few years. I didn't plan on being born on December 14th, that just happened. I also didn't plan on spending eighteen years of my life in a group home waiting for someone to adopt me, which didn't happen. But I did plan on getting married by the age of twenty._

_To make this clearer, let me show you my list:  
1. At age 16, meet the guy of my dreams  
2. At age 18, finish high school and get accepted into Stanford  
3. At age 20, get married to the guy I met at age 16 (if we're still dating) or the guy I'm currently dating at this age  
4. At age 21, get a dog named Sophie  
5. At age 22, graduate from college and start career  
6. At age 23, start saving up for dream house  
7. *At age 24, __have a baby; more specifically, a daughter named Gloria__  
8. *At age 26, __have another baby; a son named_ _Tony  
9. At age 27, buy the dream house  
10. *At age 28, __have third and last baby; a girl named Annie  
11. *At age 30, celebrate ten year anniversary  
12. *At age 42, watch Gloria graduate and go off to college  
13. *At age 44, watch Tony graduate and go off to college  
14. *__At age 45, celebrate twenty-fifth year anniversary  
15. *__At age 46, watch Annie graduate and go off to college__  
16. *At age 48, dance at one of my children's wedding  
17. *At age 50, witness the birth of my first grandchild  
18. *At age 70, retire from career and celebrate fiftieth year anniversary_

_Instead of the life I wanted, I got:  
1. At age 16, meet the guy of my dreams  
2. At age 18, finish high school and get accepted into Stanford  
3. At age 20, get married to the guy I met at age 16 (if we're still dating) or the guy I'm currently dating at this age  
4. At age 21, get a dog named Sophie and have a miscarriage  
5. At age 22, Graduate from college and start__ journalism career and find out that my husband is cheating on me and has a baby on the way  
6. At age 23, __have a second miscarriage and go through a bitter divorce  
7. At age 24, start saving up for dream house and continue to bury myself in my work as to think about my ex-husband  
8. At age 27, buy dream house  
9. At age 29, decide to start my memoirs  
10. At age 30, raise ex-husband's daughter_

_Well now, that you have the jest of what I'm talking about, let me elaborate a little more...  
_


End file.
